An Unfortunate Ravenclaw
by Skralo
Summary: A boy, Robyn, of Ravenclaw house finds he has a strangely unexpected day.
1. An Ordinary Morning

Robyn's day started out normal like any other morning. Waking up in the spacious boy's dormitory in the Ravenclaw Tower, he yawned and stretched widely. Throwing back the navy blue duvet of his four-poster bed he swung his legs over the side and slipped his feet into the pair of slippers that awaited there. Looking around he found himself to be the first awake, not unhappily so either. It was a Saturday which meant that there were no classes for anyone to be making their way to, so many of the hardworking, usually overworked, Ravenclaws were having well earned lie ins.

Standing he made his way around the room making as little noise as possible. Entering the adjoined bathroom he looked into one of the many mirrors that hung over the multiple wash-basins that stood in the room. The reflection that stared back at him was of a boy, slightly short for his age, skinny and pale. The hair of the boy was a mess and was seemingly un-tameable, but none the less Robyn reached up a hand, watching his reflection as he did so, and combed his fingers through his hair. Wincing as his fingers snagged the knots that had twisted themselves into his hair he rolled his eyes and sighed.

Turning away from the mirror he reached into his pocket for his wand, finding it to not be on his persons he rolled his eyes at himself once again as he realised he was still wearing his sleeping clothes. Said clothes consisted of a plain white t-shirt and shorts to match. Turning he made his way back into the dormitory and collected his wand and his toiletries he looked around at the sleeping boys and gave a half smile at how peaceful the usually out-casted and mocked Ravenclaw boys were. Thinking about this he re-entered the bathroom and placed his towel over the door to one of the showers.

Turning back to the door to the dorm, he pointed his wand and whispered, "Silencio," before entering the shower cubicle and stowing his wand on the shelf that was so usefully attached to the door. The spell would stop the noise of his shower from leaving the room and disturbing the others. Just because he rose early, did not mean the others had too.

Showering quickly, Robyn relished the feeling of the hot water splashing down on him. Knowing that it would be over soon he felt sad. He'd never liked germs and many had claimed he had OCD because he cleaned everything so thoroughly. Having never renounced these claims Robyn secretly loved the fact that there were several cleaning spells to his knowledge and made good use of each of them.

Once he was done, Robyn shut of the shower and dried himself by use of his wand, forgetting about the towel that was hanging there. Once he was dry he took the towel and wrapped it around himself before stepping from the cubicle into the cold, frosty air of the mid-October morning. Pointing his wand towards the dormitory he summoned his clothes, opting for his school uniform rather than casuals, he'd been mocked for this by Slytherins and Gryffindors alike, but he didn't care. He liked to look and feel presentable and though his casual clothes were both respectable and presentable he still preferred his school robes. Quickly donning said garments he made his way out of the bathroom.

Leaving his towel and other toiletries at the end of his bed to be dealt with another time he snatched up his bag and left the room.

Descending the stairs and entering the common room he looked around and saw several people milling around talking or reading. Many having just woken up had come down in their pyjamas and nightgowns. Shuddering Robyn wondered how they so willingly allowed themselves to be seen in such an unpreventable way. As he thought this another thought crossed his mind, if they were still wearing their nightclothes they had not yet washed, this disgusted him.

"Hey Robyn!" a voice called from the direction of the door. Robyn's head snapped in the direction of the sound and saw Michael. Smiling gently he wondered how long the young boy had been awake. Seeing the boy made Robyn happy as it meant that he did not have to eat breakfast alone he began to walk over.

As he did so, he stopped in front of the marble statue of Rowena Ravenclaw and bowed his head, "Good morning Rowena," he whispered to the statue. Many people had noticed him doing this in the past; it was one of the reasons that many attributed him with OCD because he preformed this greeting every morning that he was at Hogwarts, for the last five years. Seeing Michael in his peripheral vision come to stand next to him he smiled gently, though the boy didn't share his routine he had never quizzed him about it, but rather just accepted it as a part of who Robyn was.

"Are you done?" Michael asked impatiently, "I'm hungry," said the fourth-year, his point was proven by the large growl that emitted from his stomach. Laughing Robyn nodded and turned towards the door.

"Yes," he replied, "I am done, let's go eat." Walking towards the door to the door that would allow them to exit he pushed it open and allowed Michael to step out before him. Stepping out himself he turned and watched the door close behind him and nodded lightly to himself. Hefting his bag onto his shoulder he patted his wand pocket and confirmed his wand was there. Smiling as he saw an impatient Michael tapping his foot he began to walk.


	2. An Unexpected Triumph

The two of them descended the tower and walked through several corridors in silence. Making their way to the grand-staircase the passed a few people, none of which spoke. They were Ravenclaws, why would anyone want to speak with them? The general consensus on Ravenclaws was that they were self-respecting, stuck up smartasses that thought everyone else was below them. Of course this wasn't true; Ravenclaws although being a very clever bunch of students with an abundance of knowledge and wit, were able to respect students from all of the other houses for their own attributes. Chivalrous Gryffindors and their bravery, just Hufflepuff for their loyalty to their friends and classmates and even the cunning Slytherins for their ambition, yes each house was well respected in the eyes of a Ravenclaw. Each house held something unique that allowed the school to function without peril.

After they'd navigated themselves to the first floor without hazard they then set off towards the Great-Hall in search of breakfast. Looking at his watch Robyn saw that it was only eight o'clock in the morning; he smiled gently and looked around the Great-Hall. There were very few students here at this time, meaning they had plenty of choice about where they would like to sit. Picking a seat near to the teacher's table Robyn noticed that quite a few of the teachers were absent, not that he blamed them, but there were usually more teachers than Professor Flitwick, Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape at the table by this time. Shrugging gently he turned and sat, watching his friend Michael as the boy also sat opposite him.

Helping themselves to what they wanted, the two boys ate and were quickly done with breakfast. Michael, never wanting to sit in one place for longer than he had to, started fidgeting and getting restless. Robyn, picking up on these signs looked at the boy and asked, "So Michael, what have you got planned for the day?" the younger of the two seemed to be taken back by the question and thought about it for a moment before replying.

"Well, I wanted to practice flying." Robyn nodded at this; he'd taken note that the boy was an excellent flier and had been trying to make the house team since he was a second-year. Though he had a broom, Robyn himself had never had an interest in trying out for the team. Sports wasn't something he found interesting, sure he attended all of the Quidditch matches throughout the school year, but that was mostly just to show support to his team colours.

"I'm sure you could spend some time flying," he confirmed, "What else? I know you must have a ton of things to do," One of the reasons Robyn liked Michael was that the boy was totally unorganised and had no structure at all, not in Robyn's eyes that is, Robyn liked to take the time to organise Michael's daily adventures so that he could get through them all in one day.

"Well, I need to practice duelling, finish that essay for Snape," Michael paused and glared at said teacher. "I need to study for the charms test on Monday and I think that's it..." The boy finished, looking expectantly at Robyn he grinned.

"Would you like me to accompany you today?" Robyn asked, knowing the answer would be yes, Michael had waited for him in the common room and usually people don't wait for someone unless they plan to spend time with them. Michael nodded vigorously and grinned. "Ok," Robyn said glancing at his watch, "It's nine o'clock, so fun stuff out of the way first?" He asked as he stood, picking his bag up after him. Michael also stood and nodded. "Fine, you go and find a nice empty space on the grounds for duelling and I'll grab the brooms for later." Michael didn't need telling twice, Robyn watched as his friend turned and began to jog down the hall and through the giant sized doors.

Turning towards the teachers table he walked slowly in the direction of Professor Snape, it wasn't that Snape bothered him like he bothered the younger students, no Robyn found Snape to be a vastly intelligent man with short patience for dim-witted people. Robyn could relate, he didn't get along with people that were not academically inclined, but he could tolerate them, unlike Snape. No the reason he walked slowly was because it was still early and he didn't want to give reason for a grumpy potions master to take house-points from Ravenclaw.

Reaching the table he stood a respectful distance away from the man and spoke casually, "Professor Snape, sir. I wondered if I could hand my potions essay in to you now? I know it's not due for another week, but..." Robyn left the sentence hanging not really having a good enough reason for completing a three rolls of parchment essay a week early. Waiting silently he did not feel nervous or even slightly put out when Snape looked up from what he was eating to give Robyn the usually blank stare that un-nerved most people.

Both student and teacher stared at each other for several moments before Snape nodded at the clear space beside his plate. Taking his bag gently from his shoulder and taking out four and half rolls of parchment he placed them in the space indicated before re-shouldering the bag he looked at Snape once again. "Thank you sir," Robyn was poised to go when he saw the corner of Snape's mouth twitch into a hint of a smile, or possibly a smirk, it was hard to tell.

"The assignment was only three rolls of parchment, you've handed me four." Snape spoke slowly, like it pained him to be civil to a student.

"I know. I'm sorry sir I couldn't help myself. There was just so much that I had to say on the subject." Robyn replied evenly. He saw that Dumbledore seemed to have taken an interest in their discussion and was obviously listening to them.

"You remind me of one of the younger students, Miss Granger of Gryffindor house, are you related?" Snape asked his tone unfailing from his usual cold drawl.

"No sir, I can't say I've even heard of her." Roby replied. Looking back at Snape unwaveringly, he noticed that Dumbledore had picked up his assignment.

"Now Severus," Spoke the wise old man, "I'm sure the boy just wanted to show his knowledge for the subject." Robyn flinched, feeling that he was inadvertently being called a know it all he sighed inwardly. "Oh no, not at all my boy," Said Dumbledore, seeming to pick up on Robyn's inward frustration. "I think you were trying to be quite thorough. That's a good thing." The headmaster's eyes twinkled in the early morning sunlight, Robyn gave an embarrassed grin.

"Yes sir," he nodded, "I like potions, it is an incredible subject," admittedly if he hadn't been talking to Professor Dumbledore he'd have never admitted it out loud. Watching both Snape and Dumbledore now it was Snape who spoke next.

"Very well, ten points to Ravenclaw for handing it in on time and doing more than required of you, an extra ten pending on how well your essay reads." Snape said in his usual tone. Robyn would have clapped or punched the air had he been in different company, but as it were. "You may go," finished Snape as he went back to his food.

"Professor Snape, Professor Dumbledore," Robyn gave a half bow and saw Dumbledore incline his head, "A good day to each of you." And with that Robyn turned and made his way to the back of the Great- Hall and exited into the Entrance Hall.

Pausing for a moment he thought about what had just happened, grinning to himself as he realised he'd just earned Ravenclaw house ten house-points at nine o'clock in the morning, on a Saturday and from Snape no less, with an extra ten pending on how good his essay was in the potion master's eyes. Suddenly Robyn began to fret about how good his essay was and tried to recall if he'd wrote everything like he thought he had or whether he'd made a mess of it. Wondering if he should go and ask Snape for it back he closed his eyes for a moment, no, he was a Ravenclaw, he was intelligent, thorough and proud. He wouldn't let Snape's dislikeable reputation get to him.

With that he proceeded across the Entrance-Hall to the broom cupboard.


	3. An Odd Situation

Passing a few students on the way he noticed that they were mostly Gryffindors and wondered which house in general woke up the earliest. He himself would have said Ravenclaw, but that was because he was biased towards his own house, but then again he knew how hard the students in Ravenclaw worked to keep up their witty and knowledgeable appearance.

Upon reaching the door to the broom cupboard Robyn paused. Strange noises protruded from the small room. Frowning thoughtfully for a moment Robyn wondered what would be making the noise, which sounded very much like laboured breathing. Wondering whether or not he should open the door he hesitated, reaching forwards with one hand. Gently taking hold of the door-handle he opened the wooden door towards him.

Almost falling back at the sight that greeted him from behind to door Robyn almost turned tail and fled. But needing the brooms he stayed.

In front of him were two boys that were making out heavily, not something that he really wanted to see. Not that he cared about two boys making out, but still public displays such as this weren't exaclty Robyn's style. Clearing his throat the two boys jumped apart and turned on him with wands raised, both boys red in the face stared at their intruder. Robyn seeing this took out his own wand, looking from boy to boy he noticed that he recognised one; he was from Gryffindor, Harry Potter. But then who was the other one?

Thinking about it for a moment more the three boys stared at each other before the one that Roby didn't recognise spoke.

"What are you doing here you Ravenclaw?" the question was practically spat at him. Robyn said nothing just continued to hold his wand defensively in front of him. The way the boy spoke reminded Robyn how stuck up the Slytherins could be and this was the house that he guessed the boy was from. Blond hair slicked back and the imperious manner at which he regarded Robyn, he was almost certain the boy was a Slytherin.

"Accio brooms," Robyn pointed his wand at two certain brooms that flew past the boys to hover neatly next to him on the edge of their tail-twigs. Glaring at the blond boy for a moment longer it was then Harry who spoke in a gentler, friendlier tone.

"If that was all...? We were trying to have some privacy." Robyn knew that he was being told to leave. Shrugging his shoulders he glared at the Slytherin before taking the brooms and walking quietly off.

Once he was sure that he could not be seen by the two boys he turned and grinned, "Enjoy your moment," he muttered to himself. Pointing his wand at the door, which had now been closed once again to conceal the two boys he grinned as he muttered, "Colloportus," hearing the lock give a satisfying click and the stone around the edge of the door rumble quietly, and Robyn knew that the door was both locked and sealed into its frame. This meant that the boys were effectively sealed inside of the broom cupboard.

A few seconds later there were panicked banging noises and shouts for help coming from behind the door. Feeling like he'd won Robyn then realised the two boys, who were younger than himself would not know the correct magic to free themselves from their confinement. Grinning and turning on his heel at the same time he walked out of the entrance doors and out into the courtyard.


	4. Defending Reputation

As he stepped out through the doors, Robyn breathed in deeply and looked around. The courtyard was understandably empty, which was a good thing. It meant that no one would be harmed by and awry spells that were cast during duelling practice. Looking around for Michael he wondered where the boy had scampered off too, that was until he realised he was holding their brooms.

After a moment he grinned at his foolishness and set off down the steps, veering off to the left as he did he turned to follow the path through short tunnel to the open field of grass where Madame Hooch taught the first-years how to fly. Robyn remembered those lessons with some hesitance; he'd never taken to flying too well. Not that he was bad on a broom; no on the contrary he'd been told by many that he was a great flier. It was just that he didn't hold too well with heights. Not that anyone knew that, he'd always mask his fear when with people, but alone he'd freak out about being too high with nothing below him. Even the Ravenclaw common room was too high for his liking, but there were other people there with him and there was solid ground beneath his feet when he was there.

As he approached he saw Michael sitting in the middle of the field with his wand out. Getting closer, Robyn wondered why the boy had walked so far into the center of the grass. Sighing he knew of Michael's abundance of energy and also knew that he'd probably ran around the field once or twice whilst waiting.

Finally reaching the boy he saw that he was making flowers grow in a large circle around him. Different flowers of different sizes and colours. Smiling as he dropped the brooms to the ground next to Michael, Robyn clapped. "You've been practicing," He praised gently. Seeing the blush raise in the younger boy's cheeks he grinned. "That's not a bad thing y'know. It's good to practice; it makes sure you know how to do things when you really need to."

"When am I ever going to need to grow flowers in a hurry?" Michael asked in a small shy voice. Thinking about it Robyn laughed.

"Well, it would be useful if you were trying to impress someone. Say... A girl perhaps?" laughing gently he sat in front of the boy and took out his own wand. "Orchideous," he murmured, a flash of lavender smoke emitted from his wand tip, bringing with it a bunch of wildflowers. Plucking them from his wand he looked at Michael who was watching with interest. "Incendio," prodding the flowers with his wand he watched as they burst into flames and within seconds burned into nothing.

"No," Michael protested, seeing the hurt on the boy's face Robyn frowned. Looking at where the flowers had been moments ago and then back to Michael he tilted his head inquisitively. "You shouldn't destroy something that is living," the boy explained, "Not even flowers or things that you don't think can feel pain," Robyn looked down at the grass between them and nodded.

"I'm sorry, I forgot." In truth he had, but he knew he shouldn't have. Michael didn't like causing pain, hurt or death to anything. The boy was a strongly held vegan, he was against what the Muggles called 'animal testing' and he abhorred violence of any and all kind. Michael just nodded gently, knowing that everyone didn't agree with his ways and that he couldn't expect everyone to be like him.

A few moments of silence followed, Robyn prodded a daisy which changed to have bright red petals, and then Michael after a moment prodded it and turned the petals navy blue. Grinning, the boys both took it in turns changing the petals of the small flower until Michael turned it back to white and looked up over Robyn's shoulder.

"Did you make anyone mad by any chance?" Michael asked, frowning he turned his head and saw Harry and the Slytherin walking quickly over the grass in their direction. Both boys were advancing with wands raised, both wearing a murderous look on their faces.

"You're going to get your duelling practice after all," Robyn muttered so only Michael could hear him. The boy looked happy for a moment but then his face turned to despair as he realised what Robyn had meant. Robyn turned back to his friend and grinned. "It's alright, they're not that tough," he said lightly as he stood. Michael mimicking the movement the both faced their new adversaries.

"Impedimenta!" yelled the Slytherin boy as he half walked half jogged towards them. Robyn just rolled his eyes as he saw the spell whizzing towards him.

"Are you even going to try?" he asked in a bored tone. "Protego," he muttered causing a semi-transparent shield to rebound the spell back towards its caster. The Slytherin ducked to avoid his own spell and growled. "I thought you wanted your privacy, I was only giving you what you wanted..." He laughed, "Just in a more literal sense."

"Stupefy!" yelled the young Gryffindor, Robyn prepared to block the spell, but Michael moved in his way. Lowering his own wand he watched wondering what was about to happen. Seeing the spell get closer he was tempted to knock the boy out of the way, but a teacher like instinct told him to let the boy deal with it.

"Finite Incantatem!" the spell rocketed from Michael's wand, a golden yellow streak of light. Colliding in the air with the attacker's spell there was a small explosion of red and yellow sparks as both spells cancelled themselves out. Grinning Robyn was proud of his friend, not a commonly used defensive spell he was glad that Michael had been practicing.

This new type of spell stopped both the Gryffindor and Slytherin in their tracks; neither had encountered magic, other than the shield charm, that could stop another person's spells. Robyn stepped out from behind Michael and stood next to him. Putting a hand on his shoulder the boy looked at Robyn curiously, grinning Robyn nodded.

"Nicely done," he clapped Michael's shoulder before letting his hand drop to his side. "Are you going to turn back? Or do I have to make you?" Robyn asked confidently. Rolling his eyes as the boys began their advancement once again. "Seriously, you don't know when to give up do you?"

"Who do you think you are?" Spat the Slytherin as he walked alongside Harry. Robyn grinned, adding fuel to the blondes rage. "Impedimenta! Stupefy! Locomotor Mortis!" yelled the boy, rattling off a list of spells and getting frustrated with each one.

"Finite Incantatem! Expelliarmus!" Michael made his move beside Robyn, the Slytherin who was smirking from behind his three spells was caught off guard as his stunning spell was blasted away and replaced with a spell flying towards him. Getting hit, the boy was flung backwards and his wand flew high into the air. "Accio," said Michael simply, aiming at the wand which now flew towards them. Michael caught it and dropped it to the ground at his feet.

"PROTEGO!" yelled Robyn with seconds to spare, the remaining two spells bounced away and diminished upon hitting the ground."Incarcerous," he said, his wand pointing at Harry. For a second nothing happened, the raven haired boy grinned at the failed spell before falling forwards onto the ground. There was a soft crunch as his glasses hit the floor along with his face. What the boy hadn't noticed was that thick ropes had appeared from the ground and bound themselves tightly around his legs. "Accio wand," the boy's wand flew through the air to be caught easily by Robyn. Dropping it next to the Slytherin's he walked forwards.

Grinning at them for a moment or two as he stopped a few steps in front of them he sighed. "I think we're done, don't you?" he asked them. Harry, who'd managed to roll onto his back glared up at him and the Slytherin was too stunned from falling on his back.

"Draco, are you alright?" Harry asked in a garbled way, looking at him Robyn saw his nose was bleeding heavily it didn't look broken and he wasn't getting close enough to make sure. The boy called Draco groaned before confirming he was ok.

"Draco... Not Draco Malfoy?" Robyn asked gently, the blond glared at him much in the way the raven had moments before. A grin spread across his face, this was a sweet moment indeed.

"So what if I am?" the boy smirked, he thought that Robyn was in awe of him. A furious glare crossed Robyn's face that said otherwise and made Draco stutter in fear. Pointing his wand at the boy's chest he grinned wickedly. "Whatever you do, be sure. My father will hear about this!" said the boy, the last of his bravery ebbing away as Robyn just laughed the comment away.

"You think I'm scared of your father? Don't make me laugh, your father is a stuck up prick! He gives my mother and father shit at work. Getting the Minister to breathe down their necks and threatening to have them fired." Grinning maliciously, "Well guess what young Mr Malfoy. You're about to get the blunt end of it all." Raising his wand all manner of curses and hexes poured through his mind, each one better than the next, each one so easily useable and each as embarrassing and painful as the next.

"You're not going to do anything too bad are you Robyn?" This time it was Michael who spoke, Robyn snapped from his thoughts looked at the boy and shook his head.

"Just a little painful humiliation, that's all." He grinned at his friend and turned back to Malfoy who was trying to scramble backwards but at the same time trying to seem like he wasn't abandoning Harry. "Fernuculus!" he said simply, Malfoy screamed in agony and writhed on the ground under the spells effects.

"Draco!" Harry tried to move but Michael created more bounds around the boy and kept him still. Robyn grinned as he watched the young Malfoy in agony. Not that he liked to torture people in general, no, he was usually a harmless boy. But after being under the oppressive glare of Lucious Malfoy for so many years it felt good to get a little revenge on his son.

"See, now that daddy's little boy is here in my mercy I have a choice, let you go on you merry way. Or I could make you feel as bad as me and my family for a little while. What do we think? Yes?" with that he wordlessly repeated the spell and caused many pus filled boils to appear on his hands and face as well as many other places. Pleased with this outcome he sighed and thought of other things he could do. "Incarcerous," bonds formed around Draco's hands, the ropes rubbing against the already agonising boils caused a fresh wave of agonising pain to the boy. Michael looked worriedly at Robyn but said nothing.

"Please! Stop, just let him go! Please!" This time it was Harry that was begging for the boy. Robyn regarded him for a moment. Thinking about it he half nodded as a loud stream of Muggle curse words spewed from his mouth.

"Oh tut tut Mr Malfoy, just as I was about to let you go as well." He grinned; "Scourgify" Draco's voice came thick and gurgled as a thick stream of blue bubbles foamed heartily from his mouth.

"What's going on here!" yelled a voice that sent shivers down Robyn's spine. Looking up he saw the last person he wanted coming to the boy's aid. Snape ran towards them his wand out, undoing all of Robyn's spells. Once Harry and Draco were free, albeit still on the ground, Snape turned to Robyn and Michael, "Explain yourselves,"


	5. A Tense Moment

Robyn looked at Snape evenly, resting all of his weight on his left foot which was placed slightly behind his right. Looking at Michael he noticed that the boy was staring at the ground with an un-natural interest. Malfoy, Robyn noticed was smirking from his place on the ground and Harry was torn between grinning triumphantly and glowering at Snape. With a sigh Robyn brought his eyes to meet Snape's long grey tunnel like eyes, there was a cold sense of dread that made its way down his spine.

"Well, you see... I was sitting with my friend Michael here and we were talking and just messing around changing the colour of flower petals when he noticed these two," Robyn gestured towards Draco and Harry, "Were coming towards us with their wands in an offensive way," Pausing Robyn gathered his thoughts and the events that followed. "The blond boy, Draco, sent a spell at us which I blocked and then he sent three more at us. Michael blocked one and sent one back at him and I blocked the other two and-,"

"Enough!" Snape interrupted harshly glaring at Robyn for a moment. Standing there looking into Snape's eyes Robyn would have swore he was just reading the truth straight from his mind, but that wasn't possible was it? Robyn shuddered with the thought of such ability as Snape spoke again. "Why would you attack these two boys?" he asked turning to Harry and Draco.

"We didn't attack them," Harry began, obviously about to protest his innocence but Snape glared him into silence. Both glowered at each other with a barely concealed hatred.

"Don't lie to me Potter," Snape snared before turning to Draco, "Mr Malfoy, why would two young students go against an older, obviously more intelligent student than yourselves?" he asked gently.

"He locked us in the broom cupboard in the Entrance Hall," Draco stuttered before he could stop himself, looking at Harry both boys flushed red with the memory before tearing their eyes away from each other. Snape seemed to frown thoughtfully at this but said nothing, giving nothing away he turned to Robyn who returned his look easily. That was all Snape needed, clearing his throat his eyes swept over the four students standing before him.

"Ten points, from each of your houses." A hint of finality intoned with his voice suggested that Snape wasn't in the mood to be argued with and from the looks of Draco's and Harry's face, both boys were up for arguing how the Ravenclaws were getting off lighter than they had. "Mr Potter, I suggest that you take Mr Malfoy to the hospital wing to get the remnants of those boils seen to," Both boys stood and looked at Robyn. Snape waited for them to leave for a moment before asking, "Well, go on..."

"They took our wands..." Harry said pointedly. "We'd like them back if it's all the same," Robyn couldn't help a smirk at how weak the boys seemed in front of the teacher, but he said nothing. Raising his wand behind his back he wordlessly held the two wands in his palm for their owners to take. Harry and Draco reached forwards simultaneously and took their respective wands and turned heel, walking away from the scene. Snape lingered, turning his eyes on the remaining two boys.

"I think it would be wise for you to not be duelling so extensively with students that are below your learning grade." With a last glower Snape too turned heel and left.

A moment later Robyn heard Michael let out the breath that he'd seemed to be holding throughout the entire scene. Grinning Robyn walked back to where their brooms lay and thought for a moment before turning back to his friend.

"So, more duelling practice?" He asked with a grin, watching as Michael shook his head vigorously. Letting out a low laugh he ended it in a sigh. "No I thought not."


End file.
